<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shore Leave by Rimedio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143738">Shore Leave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimedio/pseuds/Rimedio'>Rimedio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimedio/pseuds/Rimedio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Does shore leave ever go as planned if Mariner is involved?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shore Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/gifts">brodeurbunny30</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Ensign Boimler’s log, </strong>
    <strong>Stardate 57621.9 </strong>
  </p>
  <p>Cerritos is in orbit around Atrea IV, stopping off for some much-needed rest and relaxation for the hard-working crew. I had initially planned to remain on board to catch up with my correspondence and enjoy the peace and quiet that is the Cerritos with most of the crew out seeing the sights, however one of my crewmembers reminded me of the importance of inter-crew bonding in a casual setting and thus at 0913 I proceeded to the transporter to beam down to the planet.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p>“Come on Boimler! You gotta come with me! Live a little, have some fun for once. We haven’t been planetside in over a month—”</p><p>“We went to that asteroid last week.”</p><p>“—and haven’t had shore leave for like a year—”</p><p>“You spent a week last month on Risa.”</p><p>“What were you even planning on doing staying on the ship?”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“Probably something lame right?”</p><p>“No, I—”</p><p>“I bet you were going to catch up on your pretend Captain’s logs and snuggle with the warp core.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“OMG you <em>were!!”</em></p><p>“All crew are supposed to keep logs! And I don’t <em>snuggle</em> the warp core… <span class="small">much.</span>”</p><p>“No, no Boimler I will not allow you to be <em>this</em> uncool, you are coming with me to The Mineshaft and you are going to enjoy yourself!”</p><p>“The Mineshaft! Is that a bar!? It’s 0900 Mariner!”</p><p>“Gotta get started early if we want to drink all day!”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Ensign Mariner had chosen a quaint establishment, a little off the beaten path and with very diverse clientele. We settled in and were in the middle of a productive and illuminating discussion when I first noticed that something was off.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“OMG Mariner where are we!?”</p><p>“The fun part of town.”</p><p>“The fun!? No, no, this is the scary part of—<em>eek!</em> What is that?”</p><p>“It’s just a feral Rhyl. Let go of my arm.”</p><p>“Well what’s it doing here!? It looks like it wants to eat us! Where is this place where are going anyway?”</p><p>“Relax Boimler, it’s right over there.”</p><p>“Over? Mariner! We can’t be going there! It looks like a wretched hive of scum and villainy!”</p><p>“A wretched… you watch to many old holos Boimler, trust me, it’s great.”</p><p>“<span class="small">This is not great Mariner, it’s loud and smelly.</span>”</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“Get me a moba juice.”</p><p>“Laaaaaaaame! Boimler. Go find us a table.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>...</p><p>“Here you go Boimler, once again I am saving you from yourself.”</p><p>“<em>Tbthgh! Gack!</em> What <em>is</em> this Mariner!”</p><p>“Just drink it, it’ll put hair on your chest.”</p><p>“If only.”</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Mariner!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“<span class="small">I think there’s a drug deal going on over there?</span>”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“<span class="small">Shh! There!</span>”</p><p>“Right, cos whispering and pointing is less obvious than just telling me. Anyway relax, they’re just playing Kadis-Kot.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“How do you not?”</p><p>“<span class="small">What about that group over there?</span>”</p><p>“Again with the whispering, dude. And those guys are playing <em>cards</em>, even you should be able to tell that.”</p><p>“Isn’t gambling illegal on this planet?”</p><p>“Why do you <em>care</em>?”</p><p>“I just—wait, those two aliens by the bathroom, what about them?”</p><p>“Boimler! They are just…oh, oh actually that does look like some sort of illegal deal.”</p><p>“<span class="small">OMG ok, ok, be calm, what do we do!?</span>”</p><p>“Relax Boimler, we just sit here.”</p><p>“And do <em>nothing!?”</em></p><p>“What did you want to do? Did you even bring your phaser?”</p><p>“No, but I know <em>you</em> did.”</p><p>“OK, fair.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“OMG, ok, we are going to sit here and finish our drinks and watch them, and then when they leave, we will follow.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Not wanting to cause a scene we waited until the two beings had completed their suspicious business and discretely followed them out of the establishment.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“Oh my god Boimler, is that your idea of sneaking!?”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Undetected, we tailed the suspects successfully until they chose to enter the city convention center which was quite crowded as it was currently running an exhibition on the historical design and evolution of medical tricorders.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“How are so many people interested in a stupid exhibit on tricorders?”</p><p>“I’d go to it.”</p><p>“Mariner! Boimler! Oh Rutherford look, Mariner and Boimler came to see the tricorders too!”</p><p>“Tendi! Rutherford! You voluntarily came to this nerdfest?”</p><p>“…yes?”</p><p>“Great! We’re pursuing two suspects and we’ve lost them in this mess, if you were going to do some shady business where would you go?”</p><p>“Not to a tricorder exhibit!”</p><p>“No, Rutherford, remember when we took a wrong turn in ‘great tricorder accidents of the 2200s’ and ended up in that creepy deserted area?”</p><p>“Yeah…. That was after the exploding organs right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but before the skin melting.”</p><p>“<span class="small">Maybe I was wrong, this exhibition sounds amazing.</span> Can you take us there Tendi?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, definitely, right Rutherford?”</p><p>“You bet!”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>After enlisting the aid of fellow ensigns Tendi and Rutherford, we were quickly able to locate not only our original suspects, but several accomplices.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“I think it’s this way, right Rutherford?”</p><p>“Yeah, down here past the poster on all the places in the human body tricorders have gotten lodged.”</p><p>“<span class="small">Where’s the exploding organs bit?</span>”</p><p>“No time Boimler, follow Rutherford.”</p><p>“<span class="small">At the end of that display case.</span>”</p><p>“<span class="small">Thanks Tendi.</span>”</p><p>“Boimler, don’t get lost!”</p><p>“Sigh.”</p><p>“<span class="small">Did you just say ‘sigh’?</span> Oh this is it! Through that door.”</p><p>“Wow, this is really creepy.”</p><p>“Eh, I’ve seen worse.”</p><p>“Of course you have Mariner, what now?”</p><p>“Everyone be quiet, do you hear anything?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Not…. Really?”</p><p>“OK, pick a direction Boimler.”</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>“Just do it!”</p><p>“I don’t know! That way.”</p><p>…</p><p>“I… I don’t think that was the right direction Boimler.”</p><p>“OK, then you pick next Tendi!”</p><p>“Great, let’s go down that wrought iron spiral stair we passed two hallways back, I think I saw light at the bottom.”</p><p>“<span class="small">Well, why didn’t you say so then?</span>”</p><p>“Guys, I think we should try to be quiet.”</p><p>“Don’t lag Boimler.”</p><p>“Guys, really I think I hear something.”</p><p>“Oh hate these stairs where you can see through to the bottom.”</p><p>“Don’t you work on catwalks all the time Tendi?”</p><p>“Guys—"</p><p>“It’s different on a spaceship.”</p><p>“Guys—”</p><p>“Why would—”</p><p>“Who are you!?”</p><p>“Shoot them!”</p><p>“I didn’t bring my phaser on shore leave!”</p><p>“Mariner did!”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Between the four of us we easily subdued the criminals and delivered them intact to the Cerritos.</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>“Well, that could have gone better.”</p><p>“Excuse me for not being prepared to take down a <em>smuggling ring</em> on shore leave!”</p><p>“Hey Tendi, look what’s in this box!”</p><p>“Ooooh, antique tricorders!”</p><p>“Stop playing around and bring everything over so we can beam up together.”</p><p>“Um, Mariner?”</p><p>“Yes Tendi?”</p><p>“I hate to be the bearer of bad news but… I’m not getting a signal on my communicator. I think we need to get everything up to the main level before we can be beamed out.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Are you regretting stunning them all now Mariner?”</p><p>“Never.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Back on board we turned our captees over to the very capable bridge crew. They were suitably thankful and I anticipate that my efforts will be reflected on my next performance review.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“Wait wait wait, what is all of this…stuff? And who are these…stunned? People?”</p><p>“Listen Commander, it’s very simple—<span class="small">ow!</span>”</p><p>“What Ensign Mariner means to say First Officer, is that while we were visiting a very interesting exhibit on the history of tricorders—”</p><p>“<span class="small">Interesting my ass.</span>”</p><p>“Actually, I learned more than I ever wanted to know about where humans try to put things—”</p><p>“<span class="small">Shh!</span>”</p><p> “—we noticed what appeared to be an illegal deal being done,”</p><p>“<span class="small">only after you—</span>”</p><p>“<span class="small">Shh!</span>”</p><p>“and when we went to investigate we found a modestly sized smuggling operation. We therefore subdued the smugglers—”</p><p>“<span class="small">I subdued them, you did jack.</span>”</p><p>“<span class="small">Who brings a phaser on shore leave?</span>”</p><p>“<span class="small">I do!</span>”</p><p>“—collected their illegal goods, and are now duly turning them over to you for processing and ultimately releasing them to the local authorities.”</p><p>“Okaaaaaay, well, I’ll get security to escort them to the brig... um... they are pretty stunned, and there are a lot of them so... I’m sure the Captain won’t mind if we just guard them here until they come to. Good work ensigns, I’ll take it from here.”</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Overall a very successful day. Boimler out.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30">brodeurbunny30</a>, thank you for your wonderful prompt, I had so much fun writing this! I am totally with you and wanting more Lower Decks ASAP, hopefully this will help tide you over. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>